Pokemon Angels Redux
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Mina Koki is just an ordinary girl starting her Pokémon journey. However she discovers she's one of the Legendary Pokémon Angels. Now she must find the others while fight evil teams! Will she be able to do it? Or fall to the Team's Schemes? Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: Yep! here's the Prologue, I had to do a prologue, I'll get into some more differences, but I did add Fairy Angel... which I had to and changed their colors to the canon colors that represents types. But I'll get more into it next time...

Edit: Ooops forgot this...

Disclaimer: I do own Pokémon, I just own the Pokémon Angel... and I don't care if this seems lazy, I forgot to add this when I put it up!

Pokémon Angels Redux

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

The Tin Tower burned to the ground, many people were horrified that this happened. Many figures watched the fire. They were the Pokémon Angels. Born out of the hope and Pokémon and Humans could live together.

All of them were young woman with long hair, they had fathered wings that matched their hair colors and wore robes that went right above their knees.

And now that hope was going out in flames.

Fire Angel and Flying Angel knew it was time to tell the others.

"Ho-oh told us before this happened, that should such a thing happen we must be disappear from this world and be reborn many years from now." Explained Fire Angel who hair and wings were orange.

"Why? Why can't help this world?" asked Normal angel whose hair and wings were white.

"Because, the only to surely save the world is to disappear." Explained Flying Angel whose colors were lavender.

"I have gotten a vision about this a while ago..." Said Psychic Angel who colors were a hot pink color, "Dark Angel will be reborn first however will unknowing turn against us until she reawakens."

"What?" asked Dark Angel who color was black, "I would never do such a thing."

"You won't have your memories." Said Psychic Angel.

Dark Nagel looked like she was going to cry.

"Ice Angel, you will the first to awaken but the last to reborn." Said Psychic Angel.

Ice Angel whose color was sky blue was surprised.

"Really?" asked Ice Angel.

"That's right." Said Psychic Angel.

"You have to be joking about this!" yelled Ghost Angel who was dark purple, "Do you really think we'd believe this vision of yours?"

"If I was joking I would have said you're the one who turns against us." Said Psychic Angel.

"Why you…" muttered Ghost Angel.

Dragon Angel (who was indigo) and Poison Angel (who was purple got in between them).

"Please stop this." Said Rock Angel, whose colors were brown.

"She has a point… this will get us no where." Said Ground Angel whose color was tan.

Psychic Angel sighed, "However… something else I'd like to point out is that some types will be forgotten after a while… and the angel might not awaken until the point Humanity remember that type."

Psychic Angel looked around in particular, Dark Angel, Steel Angel (who's colors were silver) and Fairy Angel (who's color was light pink).

"Let's not worry about that." Said Flying Angel, "We have to worry about this world and what's going to happen until then."

"When we all awaken we will find the chosen who will bring about a new age." Said Psychic Angel.

The tower flared up and all of them began to disappear.

"Well this is it…" said Psychic Angel.

"See you in a few centauries then." Said Steel Angel.

"I don't want to turn against you!" yelled Dark Angel.

"Remember Dark…" said Ice Angel, "She only said about you turning against us… she never said anything about you being the last one to awaken."

Dark Angel stopped crying and nodded before they completely vanished.

And it wouldn't be for many centuries until they reappeared…

Next Time: Mina Koki turns 10 and begins her Pokémon journey with Smoochum and best friend Maggie. However a run in with a traveling Pokémon trainer will change her life forever...


	2. Ice is Nice

A/N: I'll discuss the changes to the characters at the end of the chapter, either way enjoy...

Chapter 1: Ice is Nice

The sun hit Mina Koki's eyes. That was when her Smoochum was shaking her. She opened her eye and realized what the day was.

"It's my birthday!" she cheered.

Mina was a girl with long blonde hair, she put a pink hair band in her hair, put on a blue shirt and a pink skirt.

She looked around…

"Oh right, I haven't gotten that backpack yet." Said Mina.

She ran downstairs to talk to her parents.

"Here's your bag." Said her mother.

Mina looked at the bag, which was a Spheal shaped backpack.

"This isn't the bag I wanted." Said Mina, "I wanted the one that was bigger on the inside!"

"I'm sorry I don't want to get you that bag." Said her mother, Rose.

"Why?" asked Mina.

"Because I know you'll just fill it with anime stuff." Said her mother.

Mina moaned, "Fine…"

Her father, Paul and his apprentice Beth came down stairs.

"Hey Mina, do you want to help feed the Pokémon one last time?" asked Beth.

"Sure!" said Mina.

Mina helped feed the rock types that Beth was raising.

Beth was 15 with long pink hair tied into a braid and sky blue eyes.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Said Beth.

"I know." Said Mina, "I've been waiting for this day for long…"

"What time are you leaving?" asked Beth.

"Don't know … it depends on when Maggie's getting here." Said Mina.

"That's good." Said Beth, "I wish I could travel with my best friends too."

Maggie was Mina's best friend. However she lives in Johto. Thankfully they made promise, when Mina turned 10 they would start their journey together.

"It might happen some day." Said Mina.

Beth smiled, "Maybe…" she answered.

After they were done feeding Mina looked around the town.

IT was a small town, Paul owned most of the land as he was a well known breeder. After a while she decided to head home to see if Maggie had arrived yet.

"No she hasn't." answered Rose.

"Oh…" mumbled Mina.

She decided to sit on the deck and wait, Smoochum showed up and began pouting.

"Oh sorry Smoochum, forgot about you." Said Mina.

Smoochum sat down.

"So waiting for my cousin?" asked a voice.

Mina looked up and jumped up, "YOU!" she yelled.

This was Peter, Mina's rival. They two hated each other.

"So looks like we're finally going to leave." Said Peter, who was boy with dark blue hair and hair slight shaved.

"You're 11. Said Mina, "Why are you leaving today or did you not to leave until I did…"

"You should talk." Mocked Peter.

"I just turned 10 today." Muttered Mina.

"Don't mind him." Said another voice.

Mina turned to see it was a boy a little older than Peter, he was tall and had dirty blonde hair. Mina began to blush.

"You know how Peter gets." Said the boy.

"Yeah…" said Mina still blushing.

This was Matt, he was 12 and Mina had a major crush on him. HE was also Peter's best friend.

They also made a promise to travel together.

"Well things don't change." Said a voice.

They turned to see a girl with short green hair on her shoulder was a Ralts.

"Maggie!" said Mina happily.

This was Maggie. Peter glared at her, it wasn't the fact he didn't like it, well that was a factor but they were also cousins.

"Look like that means we can leave now…" said Peter.

"Actually…" said Beth showing up, "You'll have to wait for a while."

"What? Why?" asked Mina.

"Don't worry, it will be worth it." Said Beth.

The four ended up playing Old Maid while Ralts and Smoochum played.

Maggie won every time.

"You're cheating!" yelled Peter.

"How would I cheat? I'm not able to look at your cards." Said Maggie.

"I know your cheating somehow!" yelled Peter.

That was when Beth showed up.

"It time." Said Beth, "But everyone wants to say good bye."

They went into the living room to find there was a party.

Along with all of their parents, there was also Mina's aunt Sonya and Peter's uncle Rob… who were married.

IT was a small town…

Mina aunt hugged her.

"Oh Mina! I'm going miss you do much! DON'T JOIN TEAM AQUA!" she cried.

Sonya's daughter Anne ran away years ago and joined Team Aqua.

"You won't either…" said Rob, "Right?"

"No… I won't." said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Come on this is a time to celebrate." Said Rose with a birthday cake.

Everyone in the room cheered.

The party got going the four leaving for their journeys said what they were planning to do.

"I'm going for the Pokémon edge." Boasted Peter.

"So am I." said Matt.

"I'm just interested in traveling around." Said Maggie.

"Me?" asked Mina, "I'm going to go around challenging trainers going to the Pokémon league."

They all stared at Mina.

"That's… an odd plan…" mumbled Sonia.

"Oh come! Do you know how hard it to get into the final tournament of the Pokémon League?" asked Mina, "I'm sure Peter won't be able to make it."

"What was that?" asked Peter.

"Come on, it's no time to fight." Said Peter father Steven.

"Today's a happy day." Said Sonia.

The kids nodded and smiled, today was the day they were all waiting for.

And so it was time for the four to leave on their Journey. They went to a fork in the road.

"We're going to heading to the closest gym while catching as many Pokémon as we can." Bragged Peter.

"Good luck with that." Said Maggie.

"Good luck with your journey." Said Mina to Matt.

"Thank you, and good luck to you too." Said Matt.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" asked Peter.

"Whatever…" responded Mina.

Peter gritted his teeth.

"Come on let's go." Said Maggie.

And so the two parted ways.

As Mina and Maggie were on their journey Mina decided to finally check her backpack.

"Why are you checking your backpack now?" asked Maggie.

"I need to see what my mom packed." Said Mina.

As she did, she found a book.

"That's strange." Said Mina, "I never owned this book."

Maggie laughed, "I snuck that in." she said.

"Really?" asked Mina, "Legend of the Pokémon Angels! Awesome! I've been wanting this!"

She began to read it.

"Mina, you might want to read that now." Said Maggie.

"Why?" asked Mina.

That was when she crashed into a tree.

"That's why…" said Maggie.

Smoochum and Ralts who were both the type of Pokémon who hung out of their Pokeball sighed.

Maggie had to put a band-aid on Mina's forehead

"You have to pay more attention where you're going." Said Maggie.

"I'll try." Said Mina.

As it turns out on that trail there was another group of trainers.

One was boy who looked 10, with black hair with a red baseball cap on his head. On his shoulder was a Pikachu. The second was a boy in his mid-teen, with dark brown hair and squinty eyes, the next was a girl with brown hair in a strange hair style, it was short in the back but long in the front and the last was a kid who wasn't old enough to be a Pokémon Trainer but traveled with them anyways.

The boy looked at the two.

"Hey…" he asked, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, just crashed into a tree while reading a book." Said Mina.

"That's a little dumb." Said the girl.

"Them's fighting words." Muttered Mina as Smoochum jumped to her shoulder.

"What?" asked the girl.

"Mina… maybe you should see if she's going for the Pokémon League first." Said Maggie.

"Fine…" said Mina, "You going for the Pokémon League."

"No… I'm a coordinator." Said the girl putting up her hands.

"Oh… I was hopping to have my first real Pokémon battle today." Sighed Mina.

"What do you mean?" asked the little boy.

"I have my duty to battle every trainer I meet who wants to get badges and go for the Pokémon League." Said Mina.

"Really?" asked the boy, "That interesting."

"I try to be unique." Said Mina.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Said the boy, "And I'm heading to the Pokémon League!"

"Min Koki." Said Mina, "And I take you want to battle?"

"You bet!" said Ash.

They were introduced to the other three, Brock (the teen), May (the girl) and Max (the younger boy).

"All right Ash! I should let you know that I raised Smoochum from an egg and she has moves that will shock you!" said Mina.

"Pikachu's no slouch either." Bragged Ash.

Maggie was feeling very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Maggie suddenly getting defensive.

"That's strange." Thought May.

"All right!" said Brock acting as referee, "And begin!"

However before the battle could begin a net covered both Pikachu and Smoochum.

"What?" asked Mina?

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And Make it Double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To Extend the Reach to the Star Above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet"

"What…" said Mina staring at the site before her. A man and a woman in a Meowth shaped hot air balloon with a Meowth and a Wobbuffet. He had reacted the net which held both Smoochum and Pikachu which hung from the bottom from their balloon.

""Team Rocket! I didn't thin they were in here in Hoenn!" said Maggie.

"Oh wow… someone knows about Team Rocket!" said the man who introduced himself as James.

"That's quite impressive here." Said the woman named Jessie.

"Acutely…" said Maggie, "I'm from Johto…"

"Oh… never mind…" said Jessie.

"Well we'll be seeing you." Said the Meowth who pressed a button.

The basket of the balloon gained to rocket jets and it began to fly away.

"Smoochum!" cried Mina.

All of them began to chaise after the balloon as fast as they could go. However during the chaise, Mina tripped on a fallen branch. But no one noticed.

Maggie stopped, "Wait!" she called out.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Two things!" said Maggie, "Mina's gone!"

"What?" asked May.

"You're right." Said Max.

"The other thing… do you have any flying types?" asked Maggie, "Because that would have worked better than run after them…"

Ash and May both sweat dropped.

"Great you forgot…" said Max.

Maggie sighed.

"I'm sorry Mina… but it was the only way…" thought Maggie.

Mina laid on the ground.

"No Smoochum…" she whispered.

That was when she began to glow sky blue, and memories that weren't her own filled her head.

The glow grew and went upwards into the sky.

With the group Ash let out his Taillow while May let out her Beauitfly.

However before they could do anything to stop the balloon, they saw the light.

"What is that." Said Max.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

The light began to shrink, they watched at the light turn into a young woman flying the air, with long sky blue hair wearing ice blue robes that a small amount of white fir trimming it. The strangest thing was the wings on her back.

"A woman?" asked May.

They watched as the strange woman flew over to the balloon.

She flew down to the net and used Ice Beam on it. Followed by Ice Punch smashing the net and catching the two Pokémon. She flew up the basket.

"You know not nice to steel other Pokémon? Right?" asked the mysterious woman.

"What are you?" asked James freaking out.

"Wrong Answer." Said the woman, "Icicle Spear!"

The lifecycles popped the balloon and it went flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ice Angel laughed then descended to the forest.

On the ground below with the group.

"It couldn't be…" whispered Maggie.

"Huh?" asked Ash.

"That was a Pokémon Angel." Said Maggie.

"A Pokémon Angel?" asked Ash.

"Living embodiments that Pokémon and humans can live in peace. They disappeared many centuries ago, they were said to reborn as normal humans until they could reawaken." Explained Maggie, "That was Ice Angel, the one who protects all ice types."

"Oh wow…" said May.

"Do you think she'll give Pikachu back?" asked Ash.

"I'm sure of it." Said Maggie.

They headed to where Ice had landed, and they found Mina holding Pikachu and Smoochum.

"How did you get over here?" asked Ash.

"I found a short cut." Explained Mina, "Ice Angel gave me back Smoochum and Pikachu."

"I see." Said Ash, "How about that battle?"

"Not now… maybe another time." Said Mina, "All that running tired me out."

"Oh…" said Ash.

"It was nice meeting you all." Said Mina.

Mina began to walk away.

"Don't mind her, she's just going through some stuff." Said Maggie, "See you around."

Maggie ran over to catch up to Mina.

"That was weird." Said Max.

Ash couldn't help getting a strange feeling from those two… but he didn't know why.

As Maggie ran to catch up Ralts looked up at her.

"Sorry Ralts…" said Maggie, "But I had to…"

Mina on the other hand replayed what had happened in head.

(Flashback)

Mina stood up with the glow, that was when her hair grew longer and turned sky blue, she got taller, and her clothes turned into robes. That was when wings erupted from her back that was when the glow turned into the pillar of light.

She was Ice Angel and everything made since to her now…

Later after rescuing Pikachu and Smoochum and landing she turned back to being Mina.

"I'm Ice Angel…" she whispered.

Pikachu stared at her.

"You think you can keep it a secret?" she asked Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded.

"Good." Said Mina.

(End of Flashback)

Maggie had managed to catch up to Mina.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine… really." Responded Mina.

"I see…" said Maggie, "Let's set up camp."

That night Mina was the first to get to sleep.

"Today must have been too much for her…" said Maggie, "Should have known…"

Ralts and Smoochum who were still awake looked at her.

"Don't worry she'll be fine…" said Maggie, "And I'm sure she'll be better when she find out the truth about me…"

Both Pokémon nodded.

At the closest HQ of Team Aqua two agents were showing footage of what they found to Shelly.

"A Pokémon Angel?" asked Shelly.

"Yes… it's Ice Angel…" said the game agent who had red hair.

"I see." Said answered Shelly.

"According the legend she will be the first to awaken." Said the female agent.

"So you believe that you can harness their powers to control Pokémon?" asked Shelly.

"I believe we can." Said the male agents, "However if we do it will only be to lure out Water Angel."

"Very well Project Angel will be a back up plan to catch Kyorge." Said Shelly, "Remember, it's not that important to catch them… but it will help us."

"Right." Said both.

And so with Project Angel set up Mina was in danger, while the danger would be short lived it would be the start of the Journey to find the other Pokémon Angels… for the fate of the world…

Next Time: Mina hides the fact that she's Ice Angel to Maggie but Maggie's hiding something herself. This is all revealed until Anne shows up. What is she up to? Find out next time!

A/N: All right! Here's the obvious changes:

Mina: I decided to tone her Otaku levels substantially, she's still one but it will be rarely brought up. And I mean rarely...

Maggie: In Name Only from the original, she shares more in common with her Neo Pokémon Guardians version IE: her having a Ralts and other things which will be revealed in the next chapter.

Anne: Not brainwashed and her parents were never kidnapped.

Beth: She'll awaken much later in the story and much like Maggie has more in common with her Neo Pokémon Guardian version.

Peter and Matt: Not much changed...

The other Angels: Okay, I'm going to introduce them much slowly, I'm going to start out with five to make up a five man band... I won't say who will be in it or what will make them other than the fact Beth won't be in it. Also I will have Sammy and Akane join even though I never got them, however they were also in Neo Pokémon Guardians so it balances out... Flying Angel who will go unnamed will be lost forever... I will not go into details even if you ask...

Ash and the Gang: Won't appear as much and in fact I will out right say this, they will NEVER find out Ash is the Chosen One... well in the story at least... so yeah...

I hope you enjoy the changes and chapter two will be out tomorrow...


	3. Psychics Know All and See All!

Chapter 2: Psychics Know All and See All!

Mina sighed, it had been a few days since her 10th Birthday. It hasn't been bad, but she was still having trouble keep is secret.

Her first real problem happened the day after her birthday.

(Flashback)

Mina was brushing her teeth as Maggie cooked. Smoochum approached.

"(Mommy! I was wondering if the stories were true and you can understand me?)" asked Smoochum.

Mina froze… she looked at Smoochum and began to choke on her toothbrush.

"Mina you okay?" asked Maggie.

Mina coughed up her toothbrush.

"I'm fine." She lied.

She turned to Smoochum.

"How are you able to talk?" asked Mina.

"(Don't you remember the stories?)" asked Smoochum.

"Can you the book." Said Mina.

Smoochum nodded.

Smoochum handed her the book and she turned to pages that had beautiful illustrations of what the Pokémon Angels were able to do.

She looked at one of Grass Angel looking at various grass Pokémon.

"All Pokémon Angels could talk to the Pokémon that she protects…" read Mina.

"(That means you can talk to all Ice Type Pokémon.)" Said Smoochum.

"Oh right…" sad Mina.

"(You don't have all your memories back do you?)" asked Smoochum.

"I think it's because I'm 10 and my body can handle all those memories right now." said Mina.

"(I guess…)" said Smoochum.

Mina sighed, she looked at Maggie. This was going to be a pain to hide from her.

(End of Flashback)

She handed had any conversation with Smoochum… well those in front of Maggie usually when Maggie was busy making food or other times.

Or if Mina had to excuse herself for going to the bathroom.

Well there was only one conversation during that time and she really didn't have to go to the bathroom.

(Flashback)

Mina had excused her self. Smoochum followed her.

"(You're not using the bathroom, are you?)" asked Smoochum.

'I need to check something." Said Mina.

Mina closes her eyes and Smoochum watched as Mina turned into Ice Angel.

"I can do it without the glow." Said Ice Angel breathing a sigh of relief.

"(Maybe it has to with you awakening…)" said Smoochum.

"Yeah… maybe…" said Ice Angel, she then turned back into Mina, she sighed.

"(What's wrong?)" asked Smoochum.

"It's nothing… really." Said Mina, "I just don't know how long I can hide it from Maggie."

Smoochum wanted to say something but couldn't.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey!" said Maggie, "I was wondering about something."

"Nothing about me and ties to Ice Angel is it?" asked Mina.

"What?" asked Maggie.

"Never mind…" said Mina.

"I was wondering where we were going." said Maggie.

"I haven't though about it." Said Mina.

"Well I have a fun little plan." Said Maggie.

Maggie took out a map, she pointed to where we are.

"We're here… not to far away from Mauville City." Explained Maggie, "I think we'll go to Mauville then head over to Fortree City, followed by going to Lilycove City. Then we'll take a boat to Mossdeep. Then we'll check out Shoal Cave."

"That's an awesome idea!" said Mina.

"Let's do it then!" said Maggie.

The two high fived each other.

Meanwhile at the closest Team Aqua base the man who was assigned Protect Angel was getting information about the energy reading sent out by Ice Angel's awakening while at the same time programming a device.

"You honestly thing you can create a tracker form this energy?" asked the woman.

"I am a technology savant after all." Said the man.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I believe that Ice Angel will be disgusting herself as her human form." She explained she took out a map, "We should keep to circle area for today. Because I think we'll be in this area."

"If you say so." Said the man.

After a few minutes the man was finished with his device.

"Okay! Let's see if both our theories are correct." Said the man.

The woman nodded.

Back with Mina and Maggie they were talking about their plans.

"Oh I always to go to Shoal cave, it's one of the few places you can ice types in the Hoenn Region!" Said Mina.

"I know." Said Maggie, "I just really want to see Fortree though, I never been there."

That was when Maggie's stomach rumbled.

"I guess it's time for lunch!" said Maggie.

The managed to find a place to set up a fire for lunch.

Both of them were completely unaware of people watching them.

"Unbelievable I can't believe this thing is working already." Said the Team Aqua woman looking at the tracker.

"And you're area of where they would be is correct." Said the Team Aqua man, "Now what should we do."

The team Aqua woman looked at Maggie and Mina through the binoculars.

"There's only one thing to do… let me figure out which one is Ice Angel… though I do have a hunch which one…"

"Let me guess the girl with the Smoochum." Said the man.

"It's not just that, but I've known that girl since she was born." Said the team aqua woman.

"What? How?" asked the Team Aqua man?

"Because… she's my cousin." Said the Team Aqua woman.

Indeed that woman was Anne, Mina's cousin who joined Team Aqua.

"Seriously?" asked the man, "That's a weird twist…"

Anne rolled her eyes and took off her bandana.

"I'm going to talk to her…" said Anne.

"Take this." Said the man handing her a book.

"What is this?" asked Anne.

"A Type Chart…" said the man.

"Seriously?" asked Anne.

"She has to be weak against certain attacks, right?" asked the man.

"If you say so…" muttered Anne.

With Maggie, Mina and their Pokémon. Mina realized while Maggie cooked, Ralts and Smoochum were having a conversation but no where near Mina so she could hear the conversation.

That was when they heard a twig snap. Both Mina and Maggie looked in their direction, both of them saw it was Anne.

"Hi Mina, Maggie it's been a long time." Said Anne.

"What do you want?" asked Mina.

"I saw you in the area and I decided to just say hi." Said Anne.

Mina glared at her.

"You're not upset with me because I just Team Aqua are you?" asked Anne.

"Of course I am!" yelled Mina.

"Come on… she just to spend time with us… right?" asked Maggie.

Anne sighed, "Right." She said.

Maggie added some more ingredients to the stew she was making. When it was ready the three ate and she gave Pokémon Food to Ralts and Smoochum.

"Wow… Maggie you're a really good cook." Said Anne.

"Thanks." Said Maggie.

Mina glared at Anne while she ate.

"Do you have to be angry?" asked Anne.

"Yes…" answered Mina.

"I see…" said Anne.

"You're here for a reason not because you decided to just stop and say hi…" said Mina.

"Fine." Sighed Anne, "The truth I know who and what you really are."

Mina froze and began to sweat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Mina.

"Join us willingly or… I will make you…" said Anne.

"Go away! I have no idea what your talking about." Said Mina.

"I see." Said Anne.

Anne grabbed a Pokeball.

"I choose you! Absol!" called out Anne.

"An Absol… I didn't know Team Aqua Grunts had them." Said Mina.

"There's no rule against catching them in your spare time." Said Anne, "Absol use Flame Thrower on Mina!"

Absol was nervous at first but Anne listened to Anne.

Mina screamed in pain.

Smoochum glared at Absol.

"(You will pay for hurting Mommy!)" yelled Smoochum.

"Don't Smoochum!" yelled Mina getting up, she was in pain, "That was a low blow."

"Absol can learn Flamethrower… most people don't know that." Said Anne.

"Just you being here in general." Muttered Mina.

That was when Mina collapsed.

Anne moved over to Mina however Maggie blocked her.

"Maggie stay out of this, this doesn't concern you." Said Anne.

"Mina… I haven't been truthful." Said Maggie, "I know your Ice Angel…"

"What!" yelled Mina who then realized something, "I wasn't that bad of an actor, was I?"

"It's not that… it's just that… well…" said Maggie.

Maggie closed her eyes and began to glow hot pink. The glow turned into a pillar that reached skyward. They watched as Maggie hair turned hot pink and grew longer, her clothes turned into purple robes and she sprouted wings from her back.

She was Psychic Angel.

"You have got to be kidding…" said Anne.

"Leave..." said Psychic Angel.

Anne gritted her teeth whole her hands trembled. She looked at Mina who was just in shock about Maggie.

She grabbed her Pokeball said "Return Absol."

Absol returned to it's Pokeball.

"Next time we see each other, I will bring to Team Aqua! I don't care if we are cousins and how close were… but I have a job to do…"

Anne walked away.

She joined the man who applauded sarcastically.

"That was awkward." He said.

"I don't want to hear it Jonathan." Muttered Anne grabbing her bandana and putting it on.

"Well… at least we have Psychic Angel to get as well." Said Jonathan.

Psychic Angel looked at Mina.

"Healing Pulse." She said.

Mina felt her injuries heal.

"Okay I have several questions!" said Mina.

"Okay here are the answers:" said Psychic Angel, "I've had my memories my whole life, I kept them due to my powers, I didn't, I knew you were Ice Angel but I let you become my find on your own, I didn't push you and it's one of those moves that Researchers haven't discovered yet…"

Mina sweat dropped.

"Yeah… those were the answers… I wanted." Said Mina.

Psychic Angel turned back to Maggie.

Mina sighed and was about to ask another question.

"I had to wait for you before I could awake all of my powers. And I didn't want to awaken sooner because of Team Aqua. If they knew before now that I wouldn't have been able to stop Anne." Said Maggie.

Mina was about to ask something else.

"Fine I'll stop…" she said

"That wasn't funny." Mumbled Mina.

"I couldn't help myself." said Maggie.

Mina sighed.

"You're not mad are you?" asked Maggie.

"I'm not." Said Mina, "I'm more relieved than anything, for the past few days I've been trying to hide it from you but you knew all along…"

"Yeah…" said Maggie, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine…" said Mina who relied something, "Wait Smoochum! You knew the whole time didn't you?"

"(Define the whole time…)" said Smoochum nervously.

Mina sighed… while Maggie laugh.

"That's why right! Since I awoke my powers I can now understand Psychic Pokémon!" Said Maggie.

"(It's about freakin' time. I was getting bored.)" said Ralts.

Maggie sweat dropped.

"What did Ralts say?" asked Mina.

"It's nothing that much…" said Maggie.

"Ralts is really rude." Said Smoochum.

"I see." Laughed Mina.

Maggie smiled… while she was relieved to get this off her chest.

"Wait… is that how you always cheated at games and how you knew certain things in advanced?" asked Mina.

"Yeah…" said Maggie.

"That's amazing so you know everything the future?" asked Mina.

"Only if I want to or I get visions beyond my control." said Maggie, "But normally I can't see the future."

"That's good." Said Mina.

"Yeah… so you don't' have to worry." said Maggie, "I try not the look in the future too much! Other wise life would get boring."

"That's good." said Mina, "All right! Since that's out the way! Let's continue to out adventure! First stop Fortree City!"

"Mina…" said Maggie.

"What?" asked Mina.

"We should clean up first." Said Maggie motioning over to mess from lunch.

"Oh… right…" said Mina.

And so as it turned out Maggie was Psychic Angel the whole time… however she didn't know the future… well at least she tried not to. Still they had a decision to make…

One about what should they do on their journey… One that about the others…

Next Time: They meet a water trianer who's not that pleasant. Meanwhile Anne and Jonathan deiced to just go after Mina and Maggie, will it work or will another Angel appear... one who that will make them shift their target? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep I made Maggie a Pokémon Angel in this story... it's better than the old version where she protected time with a Celebi... yeah...


	4. Making a Splash

Chapter 3: Making a Splash

For the past few days, things have been calm for Mina and Maggie, They had yet to see anyone from team Aqua and a quick trip to Mauville city was uneventfully beyond a few Pokémon Battles that Mina won.

As they walked the path to Fortree City, Mina was reading the book.

"There are said to be three abilities that Pokémon Angels have." Read Mina, "All Pokémon Angels can talk to the Pokémon she protects. All Pokémon Angels can power up the Pokémon she protects. All Pokémon Angels can instill a strong loyalty to the Pokémon she protects."

"(So that's why I keep winning those battles.)" said Smoochum.

That was when Maggie stopped walking.

"Mina I know we're headed to Fortree City! But there's something we need to talk about." Said Maggie.

"Yeah what about it." Said Mina.

That was when Maggie froze she had a vision, a vision of a Pokémon Angel on a rooftop while storms were going on around them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mina.

"I just got a vision." Said Maggie.

"Oh…" said Mina, "of what?"

"I don't know…" said Maggie, "It was too short."

"Can you control them?" asked Mina.

"I chose not to." Said Maggie.

"Oh…" said Mina, "What did you want to talk about."

Before Maggie could say anything Mina's stomach rumbled.

"(Someone's hungry)" laughed Smoochum.

"I'll make lunch and we could talk then." Said Maggie.

"Okay!" said Mina.

They found a place to eat lunch, which was by a shimmering pond.

"Oh wow! This place is perfect!" said Mina.

Maggie began to make lunch while Mina laid in the sun with Smoochum and Ralts.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

Mina looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and piercing ocean blue eyes, she wore a dark blue shirt, over it was a short aqua jacket and blue jeans.

"Do I even know you?" asked Mina.

The girl stared at Mina, "No I don't…" said the girl, "I don't know why I said that."

"Okay…" said Mina.

"You want some lunch?" asked Maggie not looking up.

"Only because you insist." Muttered the girl.

Mina sweat dropped.

Nearby Anne and Jonathan watched them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jonathan.

"I'd want the Pokémon Angels then we have no choice." Said Anne.

"But this is just a back up protect." Said Jonathan.

"I know…" muttered Anne, "But I have to do this… it's a battle of wills."

"She's 10." Said Jonathan.

"But she's older than she looks." Said Anne.

"I guess to you don't have a problem." Said Jonathan who sighed.

"Our real goal is find Water Angel. And using any Pokémon Angel with ties to her is the only way." Said Anne.

"You to tell me that." said Jonathan.

Anne rolled her eyes.

"Let's do this." Said Anne.

"They're about to eat lunch? Are you sure that's a good idea." Said Jonathan.

"What? You want to have lunch too?" asked Anne.

"Yes." Answered Jonathan, "I had a small breakfast today because someone decided that going after them ignoring her true feelings is the best route to go through…"

Anne glared at him.

Meanwhile with Mina's group they were eating lunch.

"So do you like it?" asked Maggie.

"Whatever." Muttered the girl.

"That's not an answer…" said Maggie trying to be polite.

"Why do you need an answer?" asked the girl.

Maggie decided to drop asking questions about the food.

"So your what's your name?" asked Maggie.

"Megan…" said the girl apparently named Megan.

"Oh that's interesting." Said Maggie.

"Why would my name be interesting." Said Megan.

Maggie tried to be continue to be polite.

"Mina do you want to say anything…" said Maggie.

"No… because I know I'd just try to challenge her to Pokémon battle." Said Mina.

"Like either of you would win with a Ralts or Smoochum." Said Megan.

"(Uh-oh…)" said Smoochum.

"(Now she's done it!)" said Ralts.

"Them's fighting words!" yelled Mina.

"Hold on!" said Maggie, "I'm going to do my own thing!"

"Which is." Said Mina.

"Deliberately see into her future." Said Maggie.

"Oh you can see into the future." Said Megan ,"That's a laugh."

Maggie closed her eyes, that was when she got visions… visions she didn't like.

"Oh no…" said Maggie.

"What…" said Mina.

Maggie began to cry.

"Tell me… have you heard of the Pokémon Angels?" asked Maggie.

Megan's demeanor completely changed.

"You guys know about the Pokémon Angels too… I never meet other people into Pokémon Angels." She said.

"I don't know if you would believe me but…" said Maggie.

That was when something hit Maggie. It looked like a Shadow Ball.

Mina turned to see it was Anne, Jonathan with Anne's Absol out.

"Anne…" muttered Mina.

"Hello… cousin." Said Anne coldly.

Mina looked over at Maggie.

"That vision of the future, was this fight wasn't it?" asked Mina.

"Yeah." Answered Maggie.

"Then is she?" asked Mina.

"She is." Said Maggie.

"I see." Said Mina.

Before she could transform.

"Azumarill! I choose you!" called out Megan.

"Why are you fighting? They're after me and Maggie!" said Mina.

"I don't care either way…" said Megan, "I can't stand Team Aqua is all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Anne.

"Your guys are idiots! Trying to expand the ocean?" asked Megan.

"Yeah and…" said Anne.

"If you expand the ocean where will the people on the coast live?" asked Megan.

Both Jonathan and Anne stared at her as if they were trying to find an answer.

"They'll move inland…" both of them said.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" yelled Megan.

Megan managed to calm down, "Look I know the ocean is nice but it already is the majority of the planet." Said Megan.

"Absol focus on Mina… I'm going to battle this girl with Crawdaunt." Said Anne taking out her Pokeball.

"Let's see you try." Mocked Megan.

Absol glared at Mina.

"I guess I have no choice." Said Mina.

Mina transformed into her Ice Angel from surpassing Megan.

"They are real?" asked Megan surprised, "That is so awesome!"

"All right! Mist!" said Ice Angel creating a mist around them.

Ice Angel began to cry.

"I only that have Mist and Haze to prevent them from attack me…" she cried.

Maggie began to get up and she too transformed into her Psychic Angel form.

"All right." She said, "Rest!"

Psychic Angel fell over asleep.

"I'd marvel how that was… but that was really lame…" muttered Megan.

"Jonathan." Said Anne.

"Right!" said Jonathan.

He three a net over Psychic Angel who was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh man… this is bad…" thought Megan

She took out the rest of her Pokeballs.

"I choose you Staryu! Feebas!" called out Megan.

"A Staryu and Feebas." Said Anne, "Is that all you have. "

"I will not let you take them away! Ever since I was a child I loved the Pokémon Angels! They are the only thing that brought me joy as a child and I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM AWAY!" she shouted.

That was when she began to glow blue, that glow turned into a pillar of blue light Megan herself began to get older, her hair grew slightly longer and turned blue, her glow turned into light blue robes that flowed and she sprouted blue wings.

Psychic Angel woke up to watch this as Ice Angel's mist cleared.

That was when memories emerged inside of her mind… the reason why she loved the Pokémon Angel's so much…

She was Water Angel.

Psychic Angel removed the net on her.

"Really? A net? I have Psychic Powers." Said Psychic Angel.

Anne looked at Water Angel.

"Absol return." Said Anne.

"What?" asked Water Angel.

"Maggie… Mina… it doesn't matter if we capture you." Said Anne, "The only reason why we wanted to was to find Water Angel."

"And we found her." Said Jonathan.

Both of then began to leave.

"Unless you stick with Water Angel, you'll never us again." Said Anne.

Both of them ran off.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Muttered Water Angel who turned back to being Megan.

Psychic Angel also turned back.

"We all need to talk about a lot." Said Maggie.

"I prefer being alone… BUT in this case we should travel together." Said Megan.

"Huh…" said Mina who had also turned back.

"Look they're after me but not you guys. It would be nice to have bodyguards I can trust. You know what I'm saying." Said Megan.

"Okay… that clears that problem our of the way." Said Maggie, "But there's also another thing we need to discus. I was thinking of changing our plans."

"What? Why?" asked Mina.

"Because we might need to find other Pokémon Angels." Said Maggie, "It will be better if we do."

"So basically you want to change our plans and look all over Hoenn to find who knows how many other angels?" asked Mina.

"When you put it that way… said Maggie.

"Look… I say we just leave up to luck." Said Mina, "I mean if we find other Angels then it was meant to be… I mean we weren't looking for her? Were we."

"You have a point…" sighed Maggie.

"All right! So we'll go to Fortree just like we planned!" said Mina.

"But I just came back that way…" said Megan with a sweat drop.

"So then you don't want us as body guards?" asked Mina.

"No… never mind… better than going alone." Sighed Megan.

"Good! On to Fortree!" said Mina.

That was when the vision Maggie got form eerier reappeared… she saw who the angel on the roof was… it was Water Angel.

Mina paced up her backpack.

"All right! Let's go!" said Mina.

"Wait! We haven't finished lunch yet." Said Megan.

"So you do like Maggie's lunch…" said Mina.

"I didn't say that…" muttered Megan.

Maggie sighed… she didn't know what the vision was but decided to push it away for all she knew it was years from now…

Well that's all she could hope for…

Next Time: They meet a boy with a Beldum named Sammy. However Maggie keeps saying his Beldum telling her that he's Steel Angel... Is that even possible? Was Steel Angel reborn as a boy? Find out next time!


End file.
